Use Your Knowledge To Ask Her
by Kitsune-Rainbow
Summary: Gomen. This one is about Koushirou discovering his love with Hikari...only...he ends up in a hospital. Will Hikari's Light and Love be enough to save him? *Unfinished*


Use Your Knowledge To Ask Her  
By Terri Kamiya Rockerkitty@lelola.zzn.com  
  
  
It way another day at school, the computer president Koushirou, walked back and forth thinking to himself, trying to figure out  
how Hikari had made it to a new world without her digivice. "I just don't understand..." Koushirou said quietly to himself, 'If she was able  
to get to a new world without her digivice, then that means anyone should be able to... including the Digital World.. but why is Hikari  
linked to this dark world?' Koushirou has always been serious to other people, and hardly ever concerned about them. But there was   
something about Hikari that made Koushirou over protective on her. He hardly ever hid his emotions around her, more like told them to her  
what he thought of the others. Now he was concerned more than ever that Hikari was linked to another world. And even with knowledge,  
he was unable to figure it out. "I love her... I don't want her hurt or anything..." He kept saying to himself quietly. Koushirou continued  
pacing back and force until Takeru entered the room. "Heya Koushirou..." he had said, trying to sound normal after that day. Koushirou  
looked up, faced himself serious again and greeted Takeru. Koushirou had never liked Takeru, if he would ever try asking Hikari out, he  
would always hang around her and hardly leave her. Daisuke was almost the same, since he was too in love with her. Koushirou sighed and  
thought to himself. 'If Takeru was able to go after Hikari... why not Daisuke? Or even me?' Koushirou focused back up at Takeru who  
was having a small conversation with Patamon, waiting for him to speak. Koushirou made a fake cough, catching Takeru's attention   
quickly. "Hey-uh... Takeru... have you seen Hikari? I need to ask her a few questions." Takeru was about to say something when she entered  
the room. "Right there..." Takeru said, although knowing Koushirou had noticed. "Hi guys... why were you two talking about me?" Hikari  
asked, walking inbetween both men. Koushirou tried keeping himself quiet, although he was turning red. Takeru was about to greet Hikari  
before he noticed Koushirou's flushed face. "You ok?" He asked with concerned. Hikari turned and looked at Koushirou, which made him  
even more red before she approached. She let a weak frown. "I should take you to the nurse... Takeru do you think you can tell the others  
I took Koushirou to the nurse?" Takeru nodded friendly and waved as the two walked out of the room.  
  
"I can't believe she did that.." Koushirou thought to himself, feeling quite sick to his stomach. Hikari kept her eye on Koushirou,  
a bit concerned about him. "You will be okay right Koushirou? I need you... you are my friend and I can't have anything bad happen can I?"  
Koushirou nodded, feeling a little bit shocked that she cared for him. "Could it be that she might like me... no... it's probably just a phase..."  
he thought to himself. They continued walking down the hall only to find out the nurse wasn't there. Hikari sighed. "She isn't here.. that isn't  
too good now is it?" She tried keeping calm, still worried about Koushirou. "Nah it's ok, Hikari. It's probably just a headache or lack of air.  
Besides I think I feel bet-" Koushirou paused for a second. Hikari looked at him, waiting for him to continue, but he didn't. Instead   
Koushirou passed out on the ground, which made Hikari's face turn pale shocked. "KOUSHIROU!!" She yelled in panic. The teachers  
quickly ran in the hall, hearing Hikari's scream. A few students appeared from the doors to see what was the distraction. One teacher quickly  
dialed 911, and Koushirou was sent to the hospital. Hikari sat in the waiting room, covering her face, thinking it was her fault, it was her to  
blame. "This is my fault isn't it..." She looked down sadly. "I really hope he doesn't die... how else can I ask him out... I love him so much..."  
A glowing pink tear rolled down her cheek and plopped onto the floor. Was it the end of Koushirou?  
  
It had been three hours now... finally Miyako and Takeru had showed up to find out about what happened. "It's ok Hikari."   
Takeru smiled weakly desperately trying to comfort his true friend. "I'm sure he'll be fine, it wasn't your fault..." Miyako nodded in   
agreement. "I know he'll be fine. Koushirou is strong, he'll never give up his strength that easily." Hikari let out a tear. "But what if he  
doesn't make it, Takeru??" Takeru frowned and hugged Hikari gently. "Don't worry he will be fine." 


End file.
